


All Patched Up

by catisacat



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catisacat/pseuds/catisacat
Summary: Nisha gets roughed up a bit on the battlefield but thankfully she has Nurse Athena to help her out in more than one way.





	All Patched Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 69th fic on here and I felt like it should at least be a slightly dirty story to celebrate that even though this fic didn't even get dirty enough to warrant an "E" rating.

“I owe you one,” Nisha laughed weakly, mouth inches from Athena’s ear as she dragged her bruised and battered body away from the rest of their team and towards safety, “I c’n think of a few ways to make it up to you, if you catch my drift.”

As Athena ducked another bullet wizzing past their head, she grunted, “Don’t thank me yet, we have to get back to Concordia if you want any worthwhile help.”

Athena jumped as her ass was firmly grasped by an unrepentant Nisha, “Lighten up, fast travel’s right there and you’re right here. You ain’t gonna let the big bad scavs get me, right?”

“You’re incorrigible,” Athena sighed, ignoring the fact the slightly dazed Nisha was rubbing against her like a cat in heat. It’s been like this lately. Ever since that warm night alone in the bunks. Everyone out on a mission. All alone. Together.

To be completely honest, Athena was surprised Nisha had been so patient that night.

And the morning after that. And then that night. And then again that night.

Not to mention the many, many times since.

The gap in sexual experience between the two women was still vast but in some ways Athena found herself almost grateful for that. Having at least one of them knowing what the fuck they’re doing is probably a good thing.

But it was intimidating though, watching Nisha slink towards her with that mischievous grin curling across her face.

Athena liked it though. Athena liked it a lot.

That first night she’d fought herself over it, that Atlas training trying to rear its ugly head. But somehow it had quickly fallen to pieces in Nisha’s hands, discarded to the side along with all their clothes.

Athena didn’t know what it meant, any of it. She had no idea why Nisha had seemed to abruptly choose her. What this all was supposed to be, in the long run. Could it all end just as abruptly? The thought of that was a bit upsetting for Athena.

All she knew was, in this moment, Nisha was happy to aggressively flirt her no matter what and she supposed she was okay with that. After the jolt of fast travel, Athena set her sights on the Jab’n’Go. Now in the safety of the city, Athena slid an arm under Nisha’s legs and picked her up proper.

“You gonna.. you gonna carry me over the threshold?” Nisha smirked, holding a hand over the most painful of her many wounds, “Look, my injuries ain’t that bad but I think you should get me fixed up before we go for a romp. I mean, at least a couple bandaids over the big ones. Then I’ll be good to go.”

“It’s impressive how you manage to still throw yourself at me even when you’re full of bullets.”

“You know what’s impressive? Those muscles.”

Athena tried and failed to suppress the tiniest smile which would have gone unnoticed by literally anyone else. But not Nisha. Involuntarily flinching as Nisha pulled her head down into a kiss on the cheek.

In front of all of Concordia. Her face was blazing red as she ducked quickly into the Jab’n’Go.

Looking around, Athena found their large, formidable Russian-not-Russian (because there’s no canon word for that in the Borderlands universe yet) friend wasn’t around.

“Well, looks like I’m gonna be relying on Nurse Athena today,” Nisha teased before hissing through her teeth as she was set on the examining table. The padding doing nothing to soothe the fact she was riddled with bullets.

Walking over to the doors, Athena closed them. No reason to subject the citizens of Concordia with a weird mix of noises of pain and flirting.

“You’re damned lucky that my training included basic field medic skills,” Athena said, already quickly setting upon the business of removing bullets and shrapnel from her friend. Girlfriend? God, she didn’t even know.

It was fascinating what modern medicine can do. In not time, with the help of those mysterious red syringes lying around, a pair of tweezers, several rolls of bandages, and a slightly disgruntled soldier, Nisha was in considerably better condition.

Prodding absentmindedly at one of the more persistent injuries, Nisha was undaunted, “So, Nurse Athena-”

“Literally just Athena,” she replied, obtuse as always as she put away the borrowed supplies.

“Nuuurse Athena,” Nisha continued, grabbing the back of Athena’s pants and pulling her over, “I was a good girl, give me somethin’ to suck on.”

“Already grabbed you a lollipop,” Athena said, a smirk twisting onto her face. She really had, anticipating Nisha making his joke already. It glistened red in her hand, cherry flavor of course.

Nisha was momentarily disarmed by that before laughing and tucking it into her hatband for later, “And you say I’m the difficult one.”

But the cowgirl knew she was winning as Athena didn’t resist being pulled by the front of her belt until Nisha had her legs wrapped around her, grinning her intentions up at her. Long arms wrapping tightly around Athena’s waist to pull her even closer.

“I’m being pretty easy right now,” Athena replied, arms still crossed.

“Cupcake, if you were being easy you’d already have bent me over this table and had your way with me and we’d both be happier for it.”

With a thump, Athena abruptly pinned Nisha against it, “If someone walks in on this you owe me more than you could ever possibly pay.”

“Oh, I think I’d find a way. I have some pretty deep pockets, metaphorically. Physically, not so much. Can’t even fit a phone in there. Fucking girl pants. Ha, get it? ‘Cause I’m wearing them and I’m gonna fuck a girl.”

Athena’s laughter was a bit strangled, “That is… that’s maybe the stupidest thing anyone’s ever said to me.”

“You laughed and you’re still takin’ my jacket off so it can’t be that stupid,” Nisha retorted.

“That’s fair,” Athena admitted, dropping said jacket to the side with a heavy noise as her hand started creeping up her shirt.

Flopping her head back, only cackling, Nisha revelled in her victory as Athena gruffly groped her. Head startled up only when Athena sharply and quickly bit her neck with a growl. That’s going to leave a real pretty bruise.

Her own long, bony hands trying to find a way under the gladiator’s armor at that, to no success, “Heh, now you’re startin’ to get this stuff on your own. Am I gonna get to play at all or am I gonna keep prodding at hard metal throughout all this?”

Nisha only grinned more when Athena stopped her by pinning down, shifting so she could pin both her wrists with one hand. Athena just calmly whipped Nisha’s belt off and threw it in the general direction of her jacket, still hovering closely over her, “You’ll play if I say so.”

“Aye, aye, captain,” Nisha said, air saluting the best she could with her hands pinned, “Feel free to use that belt if you want to.”

Frankly, Nisha was simply too impressed with Athena’s forwardness to object to a single thing. Happy to just let the gladiator’s hands roam. Under her shirt, over her stomach, chest. Before sliding painfully slowly back down, down until it met the top of Nisha’s jeans and paused only long enough to unbutton and zip the offending garment. Vigorously shoving her hand unceremoniously down her pants.

Athena was anything but gentle but thankfully, Nisha loved that. Where it could have been a cause for concern for the average woman, it only made Nisha writhe as Athena roughly got to work. Her pace was best described as brutal but it only made Nisha moan, struggling excitedly against her pinned hands. Pointless, as Athena is vastly stronger than her.

In some weird way, Nisha thought it was hot how absurdly utilitarian Athena was about all this. What should be way too intense eye contact while she worked should be offputting but it just… wasn’t.

If anything, it just worked Nisha into a frenzy. Happily laughing and panting as she jerked her hips frantically in time against Athena’s movements.

Faster and faster until one final groan which was definitely audible from outside, closed doors be damned.

Panting, Nisha was undaunted, “You… you takin’ anything off yet?”

With a loud slap on Nisha’s ass Athena pulled away, picking up the few discarded clothes and handing them back to Nisha, “No, you’re all patched up.”

Watching Athena pick up the gun she’d haphazardly tossed on the counter when they’d come in, it dawn on Nisha. Incredulous, she asked, “Are you serious? You want to go right back to the mission?”

“The others will be wondering where we went,” Athena answered, hoisting the massive shotgun onto her back, “Get yourself cleaned up so we can get going.”

“That’s cold, Athena,” Nisha playfully whined, “I know I’m not the most romantic person in the world but I don’t even get a hug or a kiss or anythin’? Get back here.”

For a second, Nisha thought Athena was just going to leave but with a sigh the gladiator came back and gave her an awkward, too tight hug and a peck on the cheek. To which Nisha responded with a sudden and harsh bite to the neck.

Pushing away, Athena almost knocked Nisha’s hat on the ground while she laughed. Red lollipop still glistening in the hat band. Looking surprised, Athena looked more shocked than angry, “What was that for?”

“Now we got matching bite marks, cute right?” Nisha said, tapping the bruise where Athena had bit her earlier.

Hand still over the growing bruise, Athena couldn’t stop the smallest twist of a smile, “Really? I can’t decide if that’s sweet or creepy.”

“Maybe a little bit of both?” Nisha said, leaning back and looking satisfied with herself, “Either way, I gotta mark my territory right? You did, you can get it.”

Athena nodded finally taking her hand away to extend it to help Nisha up, “That’s fair. Let’s get going.”

“Mm-kay, but you owe me somethin’ for later,” Nisha agreed, letting herself be dragged up and out of the Jab’n’Go, “I’m sleepin’ in your bunk tonight.”

“Fine, fine, but let’s get back before they realize we were gone,” Athena replied, allowing Nisha to continue to hold onto her hand as they approached the fast travel station, “I mean, they probably already have but if we get back fast enough we can just say we got separated.”

\- - -

After the scav hideout was cleaned out, the remaining four were left looking around for any sign of their missing members.

They hadn’t known when the women had left but they certainly did now. Not Jack being substantially more concerned than the others who completely understood that nothing in the general vicinity could even come close to taking down their most fearsome members.

Seeing the missing two casually walk out of a random room was no surprise to anyone but Not Jack who made a beeline for them, “You two alright? Where’d you go?”

“Just took a wrong turn down a hallway chasing some scavs,” Athena replied, “Don’t worry about it.”

The others were slowly sauntering over as Not Jack noticed the marks on both of their necks, “Hey, something bit you. Was it like, a baby Kraggon or something?”

“Not Jack…” Aurelia said, noting the guilty look on Athena’s face and the smug look on Nisha’s, “Perhaps you should derail that train of thought.”

For a split second longer he continued to look confused before it dawned on him, face going bright red, “Oh. Oh. Nevermind. Uh, figured it out. If you need me I’m going to be not here and somewhere else.”

Quickly turning around and power walking away, Not Jack headed towards the door as a chorus of Nisha’s laughter chased him.

“Next time maybe wait until the mission is over, my dears,” Aurelia calmly stated, starting to walk towards the exit herself.

“No promises,” Nisha cackled before raising her hand for a high five. Jerking it higher to deny Claptrap one but also to receive one from Wilhelm.

Victoriously, Nisha raised her eyebrows at Athena with a smile. Taking the cherry lollipop from her hat band and unwrapping it. Her smile only widening as she watched Athena reach into one of her own pockets and take out a matching lollipop.

Both making eye contact and smiling, Nisha’s heart skipping a beat to her own surprise as Athena winked as she stuck it in her own mouth.

Quietly they walked behind the others towards their next mission, holding hands.


End file.
